The present invention relates to a gasoline nozzle with retrofitted emergency shut-off valve. In the prior art, it is known to provide a gasoline dispensing nozzle with a system designed to prevent fuel spillage should the nozzle be broken off. Applicant herein is co-inventor of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,023, which patent discloses an entirely new gasoline dispensing nozzle having an emergency shut-off valve activated should the nozzle break off the handle. While the device disclosed in this patent is effective for its intended purpose, Applicant has discovered that it is advantageous to provide an emergency shut-off valve which may be retrofitted into nozzles which are commonly used to dispense fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuel at service stations. It is with this idea in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following additional prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,773 to Klop et al. discloses a breakaway hose coupling intended to be provided in a hose supplying fuel to a fuel dispensing nozzle 18. The Klop et al. device includes two valves at the interface and shear pins 74 which shear when a force above a preset level is applied thereto, whereupon the valves close. The present invention differs from the teachings of Klop et al. as contemplating incorporating an emergency shut-off valve within the dispensing nozzle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,076 to Ganshorn et al. discloses a pressure discharge apparatus including a fluid coupling having a ball 51 held open through engagement with a protrusion 83, 86, which ball 51 closes when the halves are separated. The present invention differs from the teachings of Ganshorn et al. as contemplating incorporation of an emergency shut-off valve within a fuel dispensing nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,203 to Garms discloses a fluid coupling designed to be incorporated into a pressurized fuel line and which includes a ball valve 42 biased in a direction of closure against a seat 44 and held open when a coupling is made as shown in FIG. 2 of Garms by a protruding member 55. Again, the present invention differs from the teachings of Garms as including an emergency shut-off valve incorporated into a dispensing nozzle of a fuel supplying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,870 to Moore et al. discloses an emergency valve designed to shut-off the flow of fuel in the event a fuel dispenser is struck with sufficient force to rupture the fuel conduit means therefor. The Moore et al. device includes a weakened area 80 in the housing thereof which, when a force above a design level is placed thereon, breaks thereby releasing an arm 40 and allowing the valves 50 and 20 to close. The present invention differs from the teachings of Moore et al. as contemplating incorporation of an emergency shut-off valve into an existing gasoline nozzle and as including means for holding the emergency shut-off valve in an open position internally of the nozzle.